<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No homo, but I love you by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706760">No homo, but I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroKen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, kuroo's a dumby but good thing he's lovable, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally this would relax Tetsurou, this is his safe space, in one of their rooms next to his best friend pressed close together. This time around he can’t seem to turn off his brain, at all, his hands won’t stop fidgeting with one another, he can hear his heart beating in his ears. And all of this because of random throwaway question that Yaku said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroKen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No homo, but I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not until hours later, they’re sat on his bed, close but not close enough. He can faintly hear his dad in the kitchen downstairs singing along to the radio. The lights are still off in his room the only light coming in through the window, throwing shadows around as the sunsets, the sound of Kenma hitting buttons on his DSI.</p><p>Normally this would relax Tetsurou, this is his safe space, in one of their rooms next to his best friend pressed close together. This time around he can’t seem to turn off his brain, at all, his hands won’t stop fidgeting with one another, he can hear his heart beating in his ears. And all of this because of random throwaway question that Yaku said.</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk, you and Kenma have been dating forever.”</p><p>Which is ridiculous, right? He would’ve known if he were dating Kenma, let alone if he had been dating for years, or whatever forever meant. He just can’t stop thinking about it, Yaku could’ve just meant it in the sense that they’re close, and they spend all of their free time together, and they sometimes hold hands and hug more than normal friends… that had to be it.</p><p>Yaku has always said shit like that to him to try and get under his skin. It’s just another one of those things… he looks over at Kenma who seems to be in his own little world, eyes intensely settled on his console, his heart goes into overdrive as he watches his brow frow and his mouth set, he looks back down at his hands before he can catch him looking, he knows he’s on edge, and that’s all because he’s known that he’s liked Kenma for years now, it’s more than just pining it full-on love.</p><p>And the worst thing, the thing that had been bugging him the most was how Kenma didn’t even acknowledge what Yaku said, he hardly looked up from his phone, and Tetsurou didn’t know what to say he stared and waiting for the next topic of conversation even if it caused Yaku giving him a weird knowing look when he kept getting lost in thought afterwards.</p><p>Even Kenma could tell he was a wreck after, from the way he was glancing up at him the whole walk home. He doesn’t know how long they sit there, he knows at one point they go from leaning against the wall to laying side by side on his bed, Kenma’s game long forgotten in between them.</p><p>He can’t bring himself to look Kenma in the eyes, he feels as if he might burst apart. While Kenma seems as if nothings changed like his world hadn’t been torn apart with a new light shone upon it, unless it had only been him unseeing, fog overtaking his vision, casting everything in a black and white world where Kenma would never see him that way.</p><p>Not that he now has a chance, he never will. Kenma has never shown an interest in dating, let alone having a crush. It’s only when he feels one of Kenma’s cold hands touch his face that he snaps out of it.</p><p>“You’re making that dumb face again,” Kenma says bluntly, “Like more than your normal dumb face.”</p><p>He frowns, he goes to open his mouth but the hand on his face, his thumb rubbing against his cheek rhythmically makes his tongue feel too big for his mouth. His eyes are drawn up to Kenma’s who looks composed and not like a bumbling fool.</p><p>His hair falling around his face softly, that makes him want to reach out and push it out of the way so he can stare at his face unabashedly, he instead watches as Kenma’s eyes trail all over his face, he looks happy and soft. At this moment he feels invincible.</p><p>“It’s just what uhh… Yaku said earlier…”</p><p>Kenma seems unconcerned, yet he waits for him to gather his words, always ever-patient, understanding.</p><p>He gulps, doesn’t mean it gets rid of all his nerves. “The whole dating thing?” it comes out barely above a whisper.</p><p>Kenma raises an eyebrow at him, “What about it?” whatever Tetsurou was waiting for this isn’t it, there’s no blushing, there’s no anger, there are just impassive words like he’s talking about the weather, or what he had for dinner.</p><p>Tetsurou can’t sit still anymore, he brushes off the hand and hits up, so his back is against the headboard, his fingers fidgeting once more in his lap, picking at his nails, “I just mean it’s not true is it? And I didn’t say anything to correct him, and I’m so sorry.” He shuts his eyes tightly, rushing out the apology.</p><p>A hand clasps over his, “What do you mean?” the calmness of his voice, isn’t what he’s expecting, unbothered with what Yaku said.</p><p>Which he doesn’t get at all, he thought talking about this would make him understand more than he does, but he gets nothing. “I just mean--why would he think that.”</p><p>It’s not until Kenma’s hands are leaving his that he opens his eyes to see Kenma’s confused face in front of his, staring at him impassively not his usual, not the impassivity that comes with laying together and talking quietly, no this is different this looks like hurt masked with impassivity.</p><p>“What do you mean, it’s not true?” Kenma’s voice is hollow, Tetsurou wants to reach out and touch, reassure him that things are fine.</p><p>Tetsurou takes a deep breath, “I just mean I would know-- if I was dating the person-- dating you, you mean a lot to me, and I just I don’t know why Yaku would say it like--I’m just-” he knows he’s rambling yet he can’t seem to stop. “You’re my best friend, and anyone would be lucky to date you. And Yaku just saying that when you’ve never been interested in someone, let alone me is just--”</p><p>Kenma shuts him up with a snort.</p><p>His mouth closing with an audible snap</p><p>“Kuro,”</p><p>He stops looking at his hands and looks into Kenma’s eyes, humour glinting in them, his confusion must be written all over his face, from how Kenma looks like he’s about to laugh, Kenma covers his face with his face momentarily, mumbling something to himself he doesn’t catch, gazes back up at him with a neutral look.</p><p>“We’ve been dating for months.”</p><p>His mouth feels dry, he watches as Kenma starts laughing, muffling it in his sweater. Kicking him lightly in the shin to get his attention, “What--what do you mean for months?”</p><p>Kenma stares at him, “You know when I said I love you, and you said it back?”</p><p>He waves his hands around, “I thought you meant it in a friendly way!”</p><p>Kenma falls onto his back, smiling “I said I was in love with you, and you said and I quote, ‘I’m in love with you too,’ that was in October.”</p><p>“I-what-”</p><p>“Yaku knows because I said you were my boyfriend, you idiot.”</p><p>Tetsurou stares down at him, realizing all at once he’s never kissed his other friends, or held his other friend’s hands, he hides his face in his hands and groans. “Please don’t tell anyone this.”</p><p>Kenma’s pulling his hands away, sitting on his knees in front of him, that same little smile on his face, “No promises.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is there mistakes, no doubt, am i too tired to care, no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>thank you so much for reading. </p><p>Kudos and comments are my life blood. </p><p> </p><p>Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>